


Xeno Dance 2

by PaintedPagan



Category: Alien (1979), Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: I like Xenomorphs, I like celtic art...'nuff said!





	Xeno Dance 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a second attempt - I didn't like the first one when I finished it. These guys have better noses and I added a key pattern to suggest their spiny backs and tails. It was tricky trying to keep the celtic look while making them look recognisably xeno - still not sure I pulled it off. Then again, I like the idea that you might have to look twice to see them. I've enjoyed the challenge of making celtic knotwork and spirals for many years now. Oh, and this one's done in Graphitint and ink on paper.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/36882087260/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
